


Finding Niños

by donnabella2k7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnabella2k7/pseuds/donnabella2k7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Clásico, Thiago, David and Junior end up missing. They are found by an abroad college student who takes in the three boys. Unknown to her just how famous the children are as well as their fathers. Together, they go on an adventure to find their dads. While the children and their new friend venture off to find their parents, said parents are losing their mind trying to find their children.</p><p>Mainly a story about family, bonding and friendship. Focuses more on the next generation children rather than their parents, although there will be a good amount Messi/Ronaldo in the story.</p><p>I wrote this due to a prompt from my creative writing class on introduction. Hope you guys like it. I'll try to update it whenever I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Niños

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I just recently got into Club Football ever since the World Cup and I'm still kinda nooby with player information. And anyone from Barcelona, I'm sorry for any location inaccuracies. I did some Google Map research and just kinda went with it.

**Chapter 1**

 

* * *

 

It was an afternoon match day in Barcelona's home stadium Camp Nou. FC Barcelona and Real Madrid are facing off in the pitch for what would surely be a great match.

 

The match, made more especial now that FC Barcelona's forward, Lionel Messi and Real Madrid's forward, Cristiano Ronaldo announced their intimate relationship to the whole world.

 

Everyone had doubts about the effects their relationship would have with their playing out on the pitch, but so far, both players have not disappointed their fans. The match was drawing close to it's end and neither Messi nor Ronaldo was giving the other an opportunity to score.

 

No one in the stadium knows which team will score in the final minutes of the match. Fans praying that their respective team would score against the other, while others believed that the match would end in a draw.

 

But they would all soon realize that the match would end with bad news in tow.

 

* * *

 

Up in the stands, Thiago Messi, David Lucca da Silva and Cristiano Ronaldo Jr. all sat next to each other, watching their dads out on the pitch. Being the oldest of the three, Junior sat between the two younger boys so that he could keep an eye out for them both. He was focused on the match when he suddenly felt a small tug on his shirt. To his left, Thiago was pulling on his shirt trying to get his attention. “What's wrong _maninho_ (bro)?” He asked the child beside him.

 

Thiago made soft grunting sounds and Junior noticed that he was tightly crossing his legs. His eyes looked pleadingly at Junior and right then he knew what was wrong. Getting up from his seat, he helped Thiago out of his and they both went off towards the bathroom.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked a voiced behind Junior. He looked behind him and saw David, who also got out of his seat with a bag of treats still in his hands.

 

“Thiago needs to go to the bathroom.” said Junior as he resumed to taking the squirming child to the bathroom.

 

“I gotta go too.” Whined David as he ran up to Junior holding onto his hand while Thiago held the other.

 

Their nanny, who was too focused on the match, didn't notice the three boys wander off.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long week for abroad student Donna, who was finally getting home from a long day at the University of Barcelona. At least it was Friday.

 

With her backpack strapped to her shoulders, ear buds out with her iPod already on shuffle and her violin case at her side, she made her way towards the subway that would take her to one of her favorite spots in Barcelona, the small and quiet Jardins de la Maternitat.

 

She had spent her first week in Barcelona taking in the sites of what she would be calling home for hopefully the next year. Walking around Barcelona, she discovered a small garden that people rarely walked through. She found a bench in the center of the peaceful garden and decided to just sit there.

 

Donna found it very relaxing to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city in this small garden. She promised herself that the next day she would bring her violin with her to the garden and play there. And she did.

 

Now, it was a daily ritual for her to visit the garden with her violin, especially after a long day from school. She would just sit there for hours, playing her violin. Since the garden barely had any passerby, she could play to her heart's content and no one would interrupt her.

 

But little did she know that 3 little ones would change her daily rituals as well as her life in Barcelona.

 

* * *

 

It took Junior awhile to find the nearest bathroom. Thiago's constant grunts of impatience was starting to set a panic in Junior's chest. _What if Thiago ends up peeing his pants?_ He didn't know how to deal with that yet and remembers how Thiago stubbornly refuses to wear a diaper. Now he was wishing he should have asked their nanny to take Thiago to the bathroom.

 

To his left side, David was quite as usual and was just looking around the halls in wonder. The paraphernalia in the walls and the painted artworks of the Barcelona team. He didn't seem to notice the distress the other two boys where in. 

 

They've been walking around for a while now and just when Junior was losing hope, he suddenly spotted the symbol of hope. Not wanting to agitate Thiago's small bladder even more, Junior let go of David's hand and carried the chubby baby and ran towards the bathroom. David followed after the two once he remembered that he had to use the bathroom as well.

 

Since the bathroom didn't have a toddler urinal, Junior had to hold up Thiago as the child did his bushiness. David waited until Thiago was done before he asked Junior to help him up as well. He placed the bag of treats he was still holding onto the sink and waited for Junior to finish with Thiago's bottoms before letting himself be hoisted up so he can reach the urinal.

 

But while Junior helped David, they both didn't notice Thiago running out of the bathroom and out into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

“Sr. Ancoletti, we have a problem.” said a panicked voice behind Real Madrid's manager.

 

A little annoyed about having his focus pulled away from the match, he turned around and saw the nanny Ronaldo hired to watch his child as well and Messi and Neymar's. “What is it?” he asked still clearly annoyed.

 

“It's the children Señior.” The nanny was hesitant to answer. “I'm afraid...I'm...” She could barely finish her sentence due to her constant nervous stuttering.

 

“Spit it out!” Ancoletti shouted, patience clearly lost from the woman's stuttering.

 

Looking down ashamed for what she was about to say, the nanny continued anyways.

 

“The children are missing.”

 

* * *

 

Thiago was running as fast as his little legs could take him. Papa was playing and he liked watching Papa play. Like he does back home with Lou the dog and sometimes Mr. Twinkles the very grumpy cat.

 

But Thiago was getting really tired of running. He didn't know where Papa was and the big house wasn't like home. Nothing looked familiar and Lou wasn't running around with him.

 

Looking around, Thiago's lower lip began to tremble once he realizes that Junior and David were not with him. Now not only was Papa missing, David and Junior were lost too. He tried to run back to where he came from, but the big house was too confusing for him. Sitting down in the middle of the hallway, Thiago began to cry.

 

* * *

 

The train finally came to a stop. Donna secured her items and stepped out onto the platform. The garden was a short distance from the station and she began her journey towards the garden.

 

With her ear buds still placed in each ear, Donna couldn't hear the loud cheers of futbol fans from across the streets as she made her way towards the Maternitat.

 

As usual, the garden was empty. This brought a smile to Dona's face as she removed her ear buds and turned off her music. Nature has it's own music and she intends to listen to it. 

 

Since the park was quite small, the center wasn't that far off and she could already see the bench. It took her little to no time to reach the bench.

 

Setting down her violin case on the bench, she took her bag off and placed it next to the violin case. She sat in the middle of the bench and began to open her violin case. Inside was an aged Hofner violin she had purchased when she was young with money she had saved from her 3 birthdays.

 

Donna had asked her grandfather to help her buy the instrument once she finally had enough money. Together, they went to the city and went to the pawn shop Donna had seen the the violin out on the front display one night she and her parents visited the city.

 

The pawn shop owner had been nice enough to throw in the violin case for free and Donna was able to take home the instrument and began to learn how to play.

 

Since there were no violin lessons available near their home, Donna had to teach herself how to play and with help from her grandfather, who had borrowed violin books from old friends, she was able to learn how to play the violin.

 

Running her finger tips gently on the violin's surface, Donna traced the rough aged engravings on the side of the violin. After purchasing the violin, she and her grandfather engraved her initials and birth date on the instrument.

 

Moving from the Philippines to the US, Donna barely sees her grandfather anymore, but she remembers him every time she plays the violin. And now that she's in Barcelona, away from all her family, playing the violin was one of the main ways she remembers her family.

 

Pulling the violin out of the case, Donna tightens the bow strings, applies a good amount of rosin and positions the instrument. She'd been learning how to cover one of her favorite violin songs by Lindsey Stirling and with a deep breath, she begins to play.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean you lost the children?!” Ancoletti was feeling a headache come on.

 

“I'm sorry.” mumbled the nanny ashamed for her neglect.

 

Running a hand through his hair, Ancoletti couldn't believe his luck. “Have you told anyone else about this?” He asked.

 

“No Señior. I ran straight here when I couldn't find the boys.” The nanny replied instantly.

 

Looking out on the pitch, Ancoletti could see the determination in Ronaldo's face. He was currently facing off with Messi, who has control of the ball, and is displaying one of the best performances Ancoletti had ever seen Ronaldo play. The match was very important for Ronaldo. It was the first match he and Messi were playing against each other after coming out to the world about their relationship. And if Ronaldo gets distracted now, the fans will lose confidence in him and think negatively on his relationship with Messi.

 

He couldn't afford any distractions and it's not like they can't find 3 toddlers wandering the hallways.

 

Turning back to the nanny, who was close to tears, he told her how to handle the problem. “Go out there and find them before anyone else notices that they're gone.” He ordered the very distraught nanny.

 

She looked confusingly at him when she heard his order. “But Señior, shouldn't we tell the Señiors. About their children being missing?”

 

Ancoletti gave her a harsh glare that told her everything she needed to know. “Find them before the match ends and I won't tell them about your incompetence.” He threatened darkly. “Or would you rather I have you arrested for neglect and for losing three famous footballers' children?” He added.

 

The nanny gave him a frightened look before scrambling away from him to go off and find the children.

 

Ancoletti sighed heavily as he turned his focus back to the match. This match is very important to Ronaldo and he wouldn't have anything ruin this for him.

 

He checks the time and there's only a couple more minutes before the match ends and a couple more for extra time. That should be plenty of time for the nanny to find the children.

 

 _The children will be found before the match ends._ His mind reassures him as he and throws all thoughts about the missing children in the back of his mind when he hears the referee's whistle blow and a yellow card was given to Real Madrid.

 

* * *

 

Junior helped David from the urinal and reach up to flush for David. “Thiago, go wash your hands with David.” he said as he turned to use the bathroom himself, but instead of hearing Thiago's usual giggle of response, Junior turned from the urinal he was about to use only to find David looking around confused and no Thiago with them.

 

“David, where's Thiago?” He asked the other boy who just shrugged and went to the sink to wash his hands.

 

Junior walked towards the stalls thinking that Thiago was playing hide and seek with him. “Thiago, if your hiding, come out.”

 

Junior called out as he walked up to the first stall. He pushed the door opened and found it empty. “Come on _ursinho_ (little bear) _._ We need to get back.” Junior went to the next stall and found it empty as well.

 

He felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Thinking it was Thiago, Junior turned around only to find David standing behind him, once again eating out of the bag he had with him.

 

“What is it?” He asked David irritably.

 

“I think he's gone.” David said with a mouthful of snacks. Junior glared at him for stating the obvious and turned around to search the remaining stalls. When all of them came out empty, Junior was now in a real panic.

 

“Thiago!” He called out as he ran out of the bathroom, David following behind him. But when Junior stepped out of the bathroom, he heard the sound of doors being opened and the thundering foot steps of the audience as they crowded the hallway.

 

Grabbing David's hand as to not lose the other child in the crowd, Junior tried to move against the crowd, but his little body wasn't strong enough and they both ended up following the flow of the crowd.

 

* * *

 

Tears running down his now very flushed cheeks, Thiago kept on sobbing as he looked around. Junior and David were lost and he didn't know where to find them.

 

Standing up from where he's been sitting, Thiago placed his fore and middle fingers in his mouth to stop himself from crying. His body shook from the small hiccups he always gets after he cries. Walking down the hall, Thiago didn't know where to find Junior or David, so maybe if he found his lost Papa, he could help him find the other two.

 

As he walked down the hallway, doors around him began to open and people started to walk with him.

 

Maybe they were there to help him find Junior and David. He saw a man wearing a Messi kit and started to follow him thinking that it was his Papa leading him to where Junior and David were.

 

As he followed the man, Thiago didn't notice that he had reach the entrance of the stadium. Stepping out onto the street, the sun shone on his face and he whined in irritation. He shielded his eyes from the bright light and when his eyes re-adjust to the sun, he noticed that Papa was missing now too.

 

Looking around, Thiago was about ready to cry once again when he spotted another man wearing a Messi kit and ran after him onto the streets outside of Camp Nou.

 

* * *

 

The referee's final blow of the whistle marks the end of the match. It ended in a draw with neither teams scoring. Despite the outcome, the crowd was wildly entertained and are proud with how well their club played.

 

But mostly, Messi and Ronaldo's fans gained the confidence they needed to know that the two's relationship would not be a distraction out on the pitch. If anything, their presence in the pitch heightened both superstars' capabilities.

 

Lining up and showing each other's respects, the teams congratulated one other on a match well played. At the end of FC Barcelona and Real Madrid's player line up were both Messi and Ronaldo, who instead of shaking each other's hands, embraced in a tender display of pride, happiness and love for one another.

 

Messi smiled when he felt Ronaldo tighten arms around his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and gave Ronaldo's neck a soft peck despite the smell and taste of sweat and grass.

 

Ronaldo chuckled at Messi's action and returned the peck but to Messi's cheek instead.

 

“Save it for later you too!” The familiar voice of Gerard Pique sounded behind them.

 

Still wrapped in Ronaldo's arms, Messi felt himself being manuvered so that his back was facing Gerard. One of Ronaldo's arm unwrapped from his shoulders and he guessed that Cris was giving Gerard the finger. And from the laughs that followed, he guessed that he was right.

 

But despite the merriment that they were having, Messi couldn't help but think that something was wrong when he didn't hear the familiar heart melting giggle he usually hears after a match. Half pulling out of Cris's embrace so that one of Cris's arm was still around his shoulder, Messi looked around and couldn't see his little son running towards him.

 

He saw Neymar wear the same look of confusion he has on because by now David would already be in his father's arms.

 

Looking over at the stand where they usually sat, Messi didn't see the children or their nanny. He figured that they got caught up from all the moving crowds leaving the stadium But then he spotted said nanny looking completely distraught talking to Ancoletti.

 

Completely pulling away from Cristiano's embrace, Messi made his way over to see what was wrong.

 

"Leo?" Asked Cris behind him. Cris looked at him curiously following his movements and decided to follow after his lover.

 

“What's the matter?” Messi asked when he stood next to the nanny. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and waited for her to answer. 

 

She looked at him sadly. A mixture of emotions running through her face as she looked at Messi.

 

Messi could feel a small dull ache starting to form in his chest. His heart was starting to beat faster and his hands felt clammy.

 

“Where are the children?” He asked tentatively. When he saw tears form in the nanny's eyes. He immediately knew that something was wrong. Dropping his hand from her shoulder, Messi took a step back.

 

“Where is my son?” He demanded darkly, but he could hear his voice crack. Behind him, Cris placed a hand on Messi's shoulder to calm him, but he could also feel himself start to panic as he looked at the nanny. 

 

Upon hearing Messi and seeing Ronaldo's questioning gaze, the nanny started to brake down. Tears running down her face as she sobbed. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” over and over again as she cried. Her face buried in her hands.

 

“I've lost the children.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting that Junior is only 4 years old. I kinda made it seem like he was a bit older, but I don't really know how kids his age think, but it's whatever. The plot demands it so it has to happen. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll update it soon. :)


End file.
